Hydralisk (StarCraft II)
|gun1name=Needle spines |gun1strength=12 |gun1attacks= |gun1ground=X |gun1air=X |gun1cool=0.83 |gun1range=5 (6 with Grooved Spines) |gun1upgrd=+1 |gun2name=Scythe |gun2strength=12 |gun2attacks= |gun2ground=X |gun2air= |gun2cool=0.83 |gun2range=0.5 (melee) |gun2upgrd=+1 |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |priority=20 |killscore=200 |makescore=100 |lostscore= |notes=Hydralisks gain greater speed from traveling on creep than most zerg ground units. |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= |concattop= }} Tactics Hydralisks counter mutalisks and banshees. Hydralisks in large numbers also counter phoenixes. They are, however, relatively fragile and are not efficient against large numbers of armored units. A combination of roaches and hydralisks can defeat a combo of zerglings and mutalisks.Karune. 2008-08-18. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 43. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2008-08-18. Hydralisks can excel against void rays, given the starship's weakness to mass units.machinima. 2010-02-22. Machinima / Starcraft II Gameplay: Protoss Siege (Beta Game Footage Video). Youtube. Accessed 2010-02-26. Burrowing for a short time to cause the void ray's attack to lose its charge, then resume attacking is the best idea against void rays. Hydralisks work well paired with roaches, the hydralisks dealing damage while the roaches absorb it.2012-06-08, StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm - Battle Report (Protoss vs Zerg). Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2012-06-21 Hydralisks have a melee attack in addition to their normal ranged attack, but it does the same damage as the ranged attack.Correct. It really is the melee attack animation. :) But the damage is the same with the range attack. Cydra. 2009-04-21. HYDRALISK HAS MELEE ATTACK!!! (seriously). Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-04-21. The melee attack is cosmetic, but has the advantage of not triggering point defense drone lasers. Abilities Upgrades Heart of the Swarm In Heart of the Swarm, the hydralisk will have a speed upgrade available.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2011-10-22. BlizzCon 2011 StarCraft II Multiplayer Panel. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2011-10-23. It will increase their off-creep speed by 50% (so their speed on and off the creep match) and will cost 150 minerals and 150 vespene.The Rusher. 2011-10-26. A complete list of all multiplayer HOTS changes/additions, now that Blizzcon is over. Reddit. Accessed 2011-10-29. *'Increased Muscular Augments'KDraconis. 2012-06-08. Heart of the Swarm Unit Stats . StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2012-06-09. **Researched at hydralisk denKDraconis. 2012-06-08. Heart of the Swarm Unit Stats . StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2012-06-09. **Cost: 150 min/150 gas/100 secKDraconis. 2012-06-08. Heart of the Swarm Unit Stats . StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2012-06-09. **Hydralisks move 50% faster off creep.KDraconis. 2012-06-08. Heart of the Swarm Unit Stats . StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2012-06-09. **Its a hive-level upgrade.Blizzard Entertainment. 2012-06-08. Heart of the Swarm Update - New Videos (StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm - Battle Report (Protoss vs Zerg)). Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-06-08. Development Conception It was intended that the hydralisk make a return in StarCraft II from the outset. Some visual upgrades had to be carried out however—the in-game artwork of the hydralisk from the original game did not match the cinematic version, so adjustments were made to the StarCraft II hydralisk such as the tail spikes and head-gills used during the attack animations. Another visual update was the scything talons being increased from one to three to make the design dissimilar from other popular alien designs such as the tyranids.2010, Starcraft 2: Zerg Hydralisk. Deviantart, accessed on 2011-07-20 The hydralisk was also iterated on several times. Earlier renditions were very accurate to Samwise Didier's concept and worked very well in-game. The cinematic department created a high-resolution version of the hydralisk which featured many stylized differences which became a visual disconnect between the cinematic and in-game artwork of the hydralisk. The final iteration of the hydralisk was done with the intention of applying more cinematic-influenced designs to the low-resolution hydralisk while maintaining the bold Samwise proportions and style. Game Unit Hydralisks have constantly moved in tier from 1.5 to 2 and back over the development of StarCraft II. In April 2009 the hydralisk has been moved back to tier 1.5, as part of an effort to prevent zerg vs zerg matches devolving into roach vs roach battles.Dustin Browder, Lipton, Karune. 2009-04-22. The Official STARFEEDER Starcraft 2 Q&A. Starfeeder. Accessed 2009-04-22. In May 2009 they were moved back up to tier 2.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2009-05-30. StarCraft II Impressions Translations - May 21, 2009. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-05-30. As of June 2009 they were moved back to tier 1.5.Terran: Ghost's EMP + Stim Packed Marines + Medivacs would do very well. Zerg: Similar to the original StarCraft, Hydralisks (since they have been brought down to tier 1.5) counter Archons well and Zerglings can be brought in to clean up the rest of the Stalkers. Positioning would also be important as well - making sure the Zerglings flank and are able to hit the Stalkers without going through the Archon attack zone. Karune. How do you beat Stalker + Archon combo? Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-06-15. Hydralisks used to give extra damage to air units. Dustin Browder, Robert Simpson--Starcraft 2 Battle Report #2 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ybGpRZb7sqY Notes The hydralisk's dance is based on Michael Jackson's Thriller. Images : See: the image gallery. File:Hydralisk SC2 Cncpt3.jpg|StarCraft II concept art File:Hydralisk SC2 DevCine2.jpg|StarCraft II cinematic appearance File:Hydralisk SC2 DevRend1.jpg|StarCraft II development File:Hydralisk SC2 Head1.jpg|StarCraft II portrait Videos References